Perry, the Matchmaker
by Boolia
Summary: 2nd P & F Valentine's Day fic! Ferb makes a machene that makes him older so he can impress Vanessa. Perry, feeling sad about his nemesis's feelings about not spending Valentine's Day with his certain someone, finds all of his past girlfrinds to help!
1. Part 1

Perry, the Matchmaker 

Part 1

It was a snowy February day, a few days before Valentine's Day. Phineas, Ferb, and their family were at Danville hill, a skiing resort. Everybody was skiing and having a great time.

_"Hay Ferb_!" Phineas told his stepbrother on top of the snowy slope. "Watch this!" The boy slid of the hill, gaining speed every second. He let go of the poles and hung ten on his skis. "Check this out!"

Ferb covered his eyes with his hands, fearing for the worst. Phineas laughed and returned on skiing normally.

"You know that I'm super careful Ferb." He said. "I would never get hurt on purpose." Ferb looked again, sighing with relief.

The British boy then looked up. He saw two teenagers down below paying for some hot dogs at the hot dog vendor He then noticed the girl who looked familiar to him, was it the girl who he secretly had a crush on? He kept staring until he felt someone nudge him. He looked to see his stepbrother by his side.

_"Go down bro_!" Phineas encouraged him. "Go on and meet her. You won't know unless you try." Ferb nodded and got on his skis, and slid down.

_"Good luck Ferb_!" Phineas called after him. "_See what she's like_!" He too, slid down then.

Vanessa and Johnny have just brought two hotdogs for themselves. Ferb hid behind a snowy branch.

"I'll get us some hot cocoa okay Vanessa?" Johnny said.

"Okay Johnny!" Vanessa responded. She then kissed him. "Come back when you can." Johnny then went to get some. Ferb then emerged from the tree branch.

"Oh hello," Vanessa said. "Ferb right?" Ferb nodded. Vanessa smiled, glanced at the hot dog vendor, and then looked back.

"Want a hot dog?" She asked. Ferb nodded, not believing she was speaking to him like this. She went to the vendor and paid the guy. She then gave the hot dog to Ferb.

"Here you go." Ferb took it, then the two took a bite out of their own.

"Want to go for a slide?" Vanessa asked when they threw their wrappers in the trash. Ferb, once again unbelieving, nodded. Vanessa offered her hand. He grabbed it as the two headed towards the ski lift.

"I'm sure Johnny won't mind as he's buying our coffee."

As Johnny approached, he saw the two skiing down the mountain together. He couldn't believe it, what was his girlfriend doing hanging out with a little kid? He sat down at one of the benches and took a sip.

He got up when they were done, but to his surprise, they went down again. They did it again and again. He sat back down.

Johnny was getting impatient. When they went up again the tenth time, he threw his cup down and pushed hers off in anger. He then had to mop it up for littering.

Phineas then looked around. Candace and Jeremy were sharing a cup of coke.

"Hay Candace," Phineas stated. "Where's Perry?"

"_Who cares?"_ She sighed dreamily. "At least I know where _Jeremy is_…I don't really care."

"Morning Agent P." Major Monogram greeted the agent platypus who sat in his chair. "Today Doofensmirz is…" Carl came on screen then letter in hand.

"Sir." He interrupted. "You got a letter." Monogram looked at him.

"Can't it wait Carl" He asked the intern. ""I'm lecturing Agent P on today's mission."

"Well okay." Carl went off screen. Monogram continued.

"Anyway," He said. "Before I was so rudely interrupted, Dr. D is…" Perry listened contently. "Doing nothing. He's just sobbing on his bed all day without an explanation. As always, we need you to find out what he's doing and why's he's sobbing. Good luck Agent P." Agent P saluted then was off. Carl appeared on screen again.

_"OOOH_!" He screeched with interest. He had Monogram's opened letter, reading it silently. "Sir, you have a _secret admirer_!" Monogram snatched it from him.

"_Give me that_!" He commanded. "It's probably my mom again. She always sends me Valentine's Day cards."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Carl, I'm sure." He looked at the letter, and then looked surprised, almost disgusted.

Johnny couldn't take it anymore! When Ferb and Vanessa went up the lift for the 15th time, he stood up, grabbed his skis, and went up after them.

"So Ferb." Vanessa told him as the boy got prepared. "I really enjoyed this." She smiled. "Ready to go down one last time today?" Ferb nodded. "Did you save your best action for last?" Ferb looked up and smiled.

Johnny tapped Vanessa on the shoulder. The girl looked at him, he wasn't happy as he was tapping an angry foot on the snow. Vanessa pretended a smile.

"_Oh hey Johnny_!" She stopped when it was no use. She sighed.

"_Look!"_ She said. "I know you're angry at me right now, and I'm sorry. It just that Ferb, I was supposed to go down with him just one time, but we were having so much fun, and we…"

"So you abandon me, is that what it was?!" Johnny barked.

"Johnny no, it's just that…"

"_Vanessa_! I sat, and waited for you for _45 minutes_." He looked at Ferb. "And you chose this guy to hang out with, a _kid?_!" He pushed Ferb to the ground. "Get away from my girlfriend, _shortly_!" Ferb stood up, dusting the snow off his snow pants. "You honestly thought that she was _alone? _Your type, _huh?_"

"_Johnny_."

"Well you're just _wrong _little man! Love isn't a game, so I say, just go to your mommy and leave my girlfriend alone!"

"_Johnny_!" Vanessa stepped up. "Why are you acting like a creep? It's not what you think, we were just..." She then lost her footing, and tumbled down the hill! Both boys' eyes grew big as she screamed for help.

"_Vanessa_!" Johnny shouted. He got on his skis and was about to go down when Ferb beat him to it. Johnny growled as the boy waved to him, going after the tumbling teenager. Johnny then went after him.

"_Oh no you don't_!" The boy teen bumped Ferb's skis. "She's mine!" He bumped into the boy's skis until the British kid was heading to the trees! The teenaged boy laughed. Everyone gasped.

Ferb's eyes grew wide as he came closer to the trees. He tried to pull back, but it was no use. The poor boy hit tree branch from tree branch. He then flew off. He tumbled until he fell flat, face first, in the cold snow. Everybody came rushing in. Johnny gasped and stopped.

"What have I done?" Quickly, he began going in Ferb's direction to see if he was all right.

The green haired kid spat out the melted snow in his mouth. He then looked up to see the flying Teenager, screaming for her life. Quickly, Ferb struggled to his feet, and ran. Her opened his arms, and caught Vanessa! Everyone cheered as the Goth girl smiled. Johnny stopped.

"You saved my life." She said. She then kissed him. Everyone oohed, except Johnny who only growled, and slid away. "My little green haired wonder." Ferb just stood there, not moving from his spot.

"_You saved her Ferb_!" Phineas cheered. "Congrats brother of mine; I knew you could do it!" The British kid then smiled.

Inside his nemesis's apartment room, Perry looked around. Dr. D was nowhere in sight, where was he? Then he heard a faint crying from Dr. D's room. Curious, the platypus went to his bedroom door. He heard it louder now. He opened the door.

He was shock to see Dr. D sobbing on his bed. Thinking it was a trap, he tiptoed to the bed.

When he was beside it, he was surprised that no traps sprang up yet. He looked at Dr. D, he was still crying. The agent mammal sighed, and hopped on his enemy's bed to see what the matter was. He went to the mad scientist's side.

Dr. D noticed his nemesis, but looked down sadly.

"Well Perry the Platypus," He spoke. "It that holiday again, Valentine's Day. Millions of people are celebrating it with their sweethearts… except me!" He cried in his heart shaped pillows. Perry felt sorry for him. Dr. D looked at the three picture frames beside his bed. They were pictures of his past girlfriends. First he looked at the whale loving girl.

"_Elizabeth..."_ He then looked at the girlfriend who was all over Perry. "_Margret_." Finally he looked at the girlfriend who liked evil as much as he did. "_Miranda_. All gone!" He cried some more. "And I can never see them again. Please, Perry the Platypus; I want to be alone. No evil today, just leave a sad guy who can't be with no one he loves on Valentine's Day alone! Just leave!" Perry looked at him sadly, hopped out of his bed, and exited the room.

The platypus walked down the hallway feeling sad. True he hated his nemesis, but he hated to see the doctor not himself as well. The platypus felt sympathy towards his nemesis. He sighed sadly.

Suddenly, the semi aquatic mammal had an idea. He snapped his fingers, and raced to the elevators.

Ferb got Vanessa some flowers, and some chocolates in a heart shaped box from the supermarket. When the cashier asked if he was too young to be buying stuff for his sweetheart, he simply said "Yes, yes I am." The cashier then shrugged and told him the cost.

When he got to her backyard, he heard her talking to Johnny. He hid himself beside the house.

"Again Johnny, I'm sorry!" Vanessa said. "Please don't break up with me."

"Look Vinnie." He told her. "That boy of yours is like ten, eleven years old. Too young for you. You're _16_, that's a little awkward don't you think?"

"Well yeah but Johnny that was a play date, not a date date!"

"So, you're saying you don't really love him?"

"Heavens no, he needs to understand that I'm not interested and that he's too young." Ferb gasped and looked sad.

"So, you rather be with me?"

"Yes. I rather be someone my own age." She hugged and kissed him. "I love you Johnny."

"I love you too Vanessa." The two kissed again. Ferb felt like his heart has broken into a million pieces.

He threw the flowers and chocolates and the ground, and went home.

On the way, he sadly began kicking a pop can. His eyes were filled with tears. Phineas wondered what was up. He went up to his sad stepbrother.

"_Yo Ferb_!" He said. "You don't look so good. What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me, your only stepbrother. What's eating you huh?" Ferb didn't listen; too many things were on his mind at the moment.

He really wish he was taker and older, just old enough to be with that chick. Why did he have to be young and short? He wanted to be 16 just like her, not a scwany little eleven year old. He sighed; by the time he reaches 16, Vanessa may be married to him and possibly have children already. Oh, how he wish he could be older and teller.

Then, something hit him. He could make a machine that could make him look older! He ran to the backyard with his idea in mind.

_"Ferb_"? Phineas asked. "Ferb, what're you doing, Ferb?" He watched as his determined stepbrother go into the backyard.

_"Ferb_?" He followed him.

"Are you ready to make Go- Karts today Ferb, and race then with our friends across Dansville?" Phineas asked. He was hoping that building Go- Karts would lighten Ferb's mood. Ferb ignored Phineas and kept working. Phineas looked puzzled.

"Ferb what the _heck_ are you doing?" He looked as he stepped on the blueprints. He picked it up and looked at it.

"You want to be _older_? Ferb, _why_? Oh, I get it. You want to impress that teenager. But Ferb, are you sure getting older and taller will solve it? I mean, shouldn't you just be yourself? This doesn't sound like something you'll approve of. You know you're making a huge mistake." Ferb put his helmet on and went inside.

"Ferb, I think you should stop this. Mom won't like it, Ferb!" It was too late, the British kid pressed the button, and the door shut, then it began to shake and rumble, Phineas took cover. It stopped and Phineas watched as the door open.

Phineas's jaw dropped as someone stepped out.

_"Ferb_!" He started. "What have you done? You're…you're… older and taller!"


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"You sure you want to do this?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded.

"Yes." He said. "Yes I do."

"You know Ferb; it's not too late to change back." The now British teen walked towards the exit of the backyard. Phineas fallowed, trying to convince his stepbrother this was a bad idea. "I mean dude, being a teenager might be great and all, Candace seems to enjoy it. But you can't grow up all at once, you're a kid. My stepbrother and you should just let life take it's coerce. So what do you say, a kid again, and enjoy it with your stepbrother while you still can?" Ferb looked at his hopeful stepbrother.

"Sorry bro." He answered. "I'm tired of being a kid. I want to be with Vanessa, and if I have to grow up to be her boyfriend, then so be it. Now as you excuse me, I got to go." With that being said, he left.

_"Ferb_?" Phineas sighed. "Gosh, I guess he really _does_ love this Goth girl so much that he's starting to talk more then he should. I can see the flaws of this, and usually, he sees them before I do." Phineas then herd someone in the bushes. He turned around, it was Isabella.

"_Hay Phineas_." She said, her eyes seem to twinkle. "_Whatha doin'?" _

"Oh hi Izzy!" Phineas greeted. Isabella smiled.

"You called me Izzy." She said dreamily, leaning in Phinea's face.

"Uh…yeah I did. Does that mean something?"

"You could say that."

"Well _o-kay_. You got to help me with Ferb. I'll explain it on the way, _come on!"_ He grabbed Isabella's hand, and the two went after Ferb.

Perry walked on the pier, looking sad. Since Elizabeth loved whales, he was so sure he could find her here, but alas, she wasn't here. He sat on the edge, and looked down at his sad reflection in the water.

Then the platypus heard something. He looked up and stood, when he saw a black haired lady feed fish to a large whale. He walked towards her.

"Open wide Franklin!" She spoke to the whale. The whale opened his mouth and snapped it shut when he had it, and chewed. Elizabeth petted the whale's smooth back.

"You're a good whale Franklin. Way better on that guy I dated, now what was his name? Heinz Doofensmirz? Yeah that was it. Anyway, I knew he wasn't my type. Your whales help me decide that. I will never date that guy again who hardly knew about whales and their feelings. Fortunately, I know your feelings. I'll love you guys forever, no matter what that creep thinks. You guys are all cool all right, blabber and all."

Perry pondered about something, and then he snapped his fingers. He went to get everything he needed.

Vanessa was reading a fashion magazine under the tree in her backyard when she looked up and noticed Ferb. Ferb smiled and moved his eyebrows up and down, affectionately. Vanessa smiled and stood up, putting her magazine beside.

"And who are you?" She wanted to know. "You know, you remind me of a little boy I know."

"Is that boy's name happens to be Ferb?" he asked. Vanessa looked surprised.

"Why yes! You know him to I see." Ferb nodded.

"That because I _am_ that boy Ferb." Vanessa giggled. "But I am!"

"Oh you're joshing me! Ferb is just a little British kid. You're like 16, much older then him."

"I-I'm telling you, _I'm_ Ferb! I made a machine that made me older. Now we can be together forever and ever!"

"No you're not! Besides, Ferb's not much of a talker."

"That's because I didn't really need to. You changed everything, with you; I can talk all the time nonstop." The Goth teen laughed. Ferb grabbed her hand.

"Come on." He told her. "Let's go do stuff together. Say a romantic movie, or the ice skating rink? I could show you how to skate if…"

"No need. I have been skating since I was little." Then hand in hand, the two went off.

_"You?!"_ Doof said when they met on the pier. "You're my secret admirer?!"

"You're my secret admirer?" Elizabeth asked. She crossed her arms. "So now, how do you feel about whales?"

"Wait." Dr. D said. "I didn't send you anything."

"Me neither." Elizabeth admitted. "How odd. I wonder who set us up."

"Your guess is good as mine." Hiding beside the fish shop, Perry smiled.

"So, you want to go to a restaurant?" Dr. D wanted to know. "I know a killer eatery." Elizabeth smiled.

"_Sure_!" Hand in hand, the two walked to the restaurant.

The platypus walked to the resturant, feeling proud of himself. So far, so good!

"So what restaurant is this called?" Elizabeth asked as they sat down at their table. Perry watched from the window.

"_Red Crab_!" Dr. D answered. Elizabeth looked confused.

"But isn't that a seafood eatery?"

"Yes and a fine one at that. Let me tell you this is the _finest _restaurant on the pier." Elizabeth took a shrimp from the table, and smacked him with it. Dr. D rubbed the spot where it hit.

"Oh your selfish _jerk_!" She snapped. "Don't you realize what you've done?! I got a thing for the ocean; you got _no_ respect for sea life whatsoever!" With that, she threw the shrimp back down, and huffed out. Dr. D sighed.

"You got that right." He said to himself. "Espcailly a certain semi aquatic mammal that makes my life miserable everyday. Oh, I don't feel hungry all of a sudden." The doctor looked sadly down at the table.

Outside, Perry frowned. He was hoping this would work out. On to girlfriend B! He went to get the 2nd girlfriend.

"So guys," Phineas said to his friends in the backyard. "What are we going to do about Ferb? He can't hang with that teenager forever you know."

"Well technically he can." Baljeet pointed out. "I mean, you can't let him _not _see her. Unlike my home country, India, this is a free country. If your stepbrother's in love, there's no stopping him, no matter what the age difference may be between the two."

"And you know what _I_ love?!" Buford threatened with a clenched fist in the air.

"_No_!" Baljeet stopped him, he then laughed nervously. "I mean, I can guess."

"I'm really worried about him guys." Phineas told them. He looked sad at the ground. Isabella came beside him and comforted him.

"_Awe_!" She said soothingly. "Phineas, you got to believe in love."

"I do." He admitted. "But how can I fully understand it? I don't have a crush on anyone."

"I do."

"You do? _Who?_" Isabella just looked at him strangely, and then said dreamily, swaying back and forth.

"_I'm not telling!_" Phineas looked at her, puzzled.

Ferb then came in with Vanessa. They were laughing. Phineas forgot his sadness, and rushed to him.

"_Ferb!_" He told him. "I know what we should do today! Maybe a gunny sack race blindfolded while on skates, extreme snowball fighting on snowboards, or we could start our own hot coca franchise." Ferb shook his head.

"Sorry bro." He said. "I got plans with Vanessa."

"But Ferb…"

"Look, another time okay?" Phineas watched sadly as Ferb and his girlfriend exited the yard.

"_But_…" Phineas then put his head down, looking defeated. "Ferb." He sniffed back tears. Isabella comforted him.

"_Whoa_!" Baljeet observed. "Ferb's in love all right; he found his voice!"

"_Yeah_." Buford agreed. "_Creepy!_" He shuttered. "Remind me not to full in love."

"_I won't_!" Baljeet said. "If you do, then I'll have two big kids bully me. I won't like that."

"You're lucky I'm single small- fry."

"Yeah, I'm a lucky Indian boy."

For the couple days, Ferb has been spending time with Vanessa more, and hardly any time with Phineas. Phineas felt rejected each time and didn't feel like doing anything.

"Why won't you do something?" Isabella asked Phineas one day. Phineas sat up against the tree. He was sad.

_"Phineas_?" Isabella wanted to know. "Where's your creative mind?" Phineas sighed.

"It's on vacation."

"_It is, why_?" Phineas looked at them with a frown and than back again.

"I don't feel like being creative, it's not the same without Ferb. Without him, it's… _dead_." His friends gasped. Isabella came to once again, comfort him.

Perry has secretly invited Margret over to Dr. D's apartment. The platypus knocked on the doctor's door. Dr. D answered and looked surprised.

"_Perry the Platypus_?" he questioned. "What are you doing here? I'm still depressed so go home." He was about to close the door when Perry bounded in, and hid behind the couch. Dr. D looked confused.

"You know Perry the Platypus; it's very rude to just barge right in my apartment mysterously. Now I suggest you leave, and…" There was knocking at the door. Dr. D walked to it.

"Now who suppose…" He answered it.

"_Margret?_" Margret looked at Dr. D.

"Oh hello Strudelcutie 4427." Margret greeted.

"What are you doing here?" The doctor wanted to know.

"You invited me, remember?"

_"I did_?" She nodded.

"Yep you did." Then she looked sad. "So sorry about your loss." Dr. D looked puzzled.

"My _loss?!"_ She nodded, and then began to cry.

"_That poor cute platypus_!" Dr. D looked at her, crying, and then at Perry behind the couch. The platypus gestured him to be quiet, and then he pretended that a gun shot him. He fell down, not moving a muscle. Not even when a flea landed on his eyes, crawled over them, and flew off. The doctor looked back at the crying lady.

"Ah, yeah. Very sad! It was very hard to cope with." He put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"But you know, Platypi are like people. They live, and then they die. 15 years and then they leave you forever, and go to platypus heaven. It's a fact of life." Then he changed the subject. "_Hay, I know_! How about we get fruit smoothies to cheer us up?" She cried some more.

"Did you have a little funeral for him?"

"Uh, yes? Yes I did! But forget it, fruit smoothie time ba…" She stopped crying, hands back to her side.

"Not without me you didn't! Now let's go and find where's he buried and I can say a few words to him."

"But, but, you hardly knew him. You just met him and, and you weren't _suppose_ to see him anyway. You came for _me,_ not him! That date was suppose to be about _me_ and you! You just stayed in my apartment and _held _him, and said how cute he was like he was a baby, or a cute puppy or kitten You didn't care about me. Now if you let me, I say…" Margret put her hands and her hips.

"Oh come on Strudelcutie 4427, it's just a funeral. What's the big deal?"

_"Big deal_?! Margret, he's just a platypus. You got to let the past go, I mean, _really_."

"Strudel, I loved him too…"

"Yeah, for like a couple hours. This is silly, having a funeral for a pet. I mean, _why_? It's silly, it doesn't make sense whatsoever." Margret gasped.

"We have funerals for them because we _love_ them! Honestly Strudel, don't you have any respect for him at _all?_"

"Of course I did. It's just that…" She walked to the couch and screamed. Dr. D came beside her.

"Is _this_ how you treat your pet?!" She demanded, pointing at the platypus playing dead.

"How long has he been here?!" Dr. D pretended. Margret was mad.

_"Strudel_!" She scolded. "You don't just leave a decaying, dead animal body on the floor like this for your guests to see. It's just isn't right. No wonder why you don't have successful dates." She picked Perry up.

"Now as you excuse me, I'm going to _properly _bury him!" She went for the door. Dr. D stopped her.

"Margret it's not what you think, he's not really…"

_"You think I'm an idiot_?! That I wouldn't understand?! If this how you treat your pets, we're through Strudelcutie 4427. _You hear me?! Through_!" With that, she slammed the door. Dr. D opened and shouted behind her.

"And it's _Heinz_, not Strudelcutie 4427. You hear me?! _Heinz!_" He shut the door back shut and muttered to himself. He then sighed, and went to his bed.

Perry, without Margret knowing, managed to jump out of her arms to escape. He looked back, Margret went down the elevator. He then sighed and with relief. At least he didn't give him kissy marks this time! He went to go get Miranda.

Isabella saw Phineas laying on his hammock looking depressed. She felt sad too, she hated to see Phineas in this state. She then had an idea. She looked behind her at her troop. They had the wagons filled with cupcakes in them.

"Girls," She told them. "Forget the cupcake selling for today. I know what we're doing today!" The girls groaned.

Isabella glanced back at Phineas to make sure he didn't hear her say his famous line. He didn't. Thank goodness! Isabella sighed in relief. Phineas didn't care if anyone used his lines the same way she did if somebody uses her's. That or he was too depressed to notice.

She didn't think about it anymore, she and the girls went to the boys' garage to where Ferb's machine was.

"Okay," Isabella said once they were all in the garage by the machine. "Girls, Phineas is sad and I can't take it anymore."

"Because you have a crush on him!" Holly blurted out. "And you would do _anything_ to win his heart back." Isabella looked at her.

"Yes Holly. Yes I do."

"You kind of used one of his other lines!" Milly added.

"I miss him Milly okay?! Button pressing time_, on_!" She pressed the button.

"_Look out_!" She shouted. She and the girls took cover as the machine fired up. It turned its laser straight, and then fired away.

Ferb and Vanessa were at the park. They were about to kiss when the laser hit Ferb. The British teen then turned back into his normal self. Vanessa gasped.

"Do you take me as an idiot?!" She cried. "You're _way _too young to be dating me!" She slapped him. "_Creep_!" She huffed off. "I'm going back to Johnny, someone who's _my _age!" With that the Goth teen stormed away.

Ferb looked at her, sad. Tears welled up in his eyes. Then he looked mad.

"_Phineas_!" He snapped. The boy huffed off to his and his stepbrother's backyard.

"_It worked!_" Isabella cheered. She and the girls went out of the garage, and back to the yard. All of them halted, and gasped at what they saw.


	3. Part 3

Warning: This chapter's very emotional, might need tissues again!

Part 3

"That's _preposterous _Ferb!" Phineas said to his stepbrother. "You don't think _I _ended your relationship with...uh, what was her name again?" Ferb sighed.

"Vanessa Doofensmirz." He answered.

_"Right_! You don't think I destroyed it by zapping you back to normal, and Vanessa dumped you for pretending someone you're _not?_!" Ferb nodded.

_"Phineas_! You were envious that I spent all my time with Vanessa, that's why you zapped me to normal, making Vanessa break my heart." Phineas narrowed his eyes.

_"No I didn't_! Ferb, I would _never _do that to you! I just want the best for my stepbrother, that's all. True I was sad, but I never would _interfere_ with your love life. You know that, don't you?" Ferb shook his head.

"Phineas you were selfish."

_"Selfish_?! You call me _selfish_?! Ferb, for the last time, _I didn't do it_!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Phineas, not this kid stuff."

_"Kid stuff_?! Ferb, open your eyes! You _ARE_ a kid, and will be for one more year. So, why do you have to be someone you're not until 4 more years, _huh_?!"

"Because being a kid is lame, I want people think I'm mature, not immature because of my age."

"But you _are _mature for your age Ferb! You are an almost twelve year old in the _eighth grade_! You are my stepbrother, and I'll always love you for just being you." Ferb sighed.

"You're right." He said. "I should've stayed my correct age." He looked mad at Phineas again. "But I'm still mad at you for making Vanessa dump me."

"That wasn't _ME_! Why can't you just see that?"

"Sorry, I can't." Phineas groaned.

_"I didn't do it!"_

_"Yes you did_."

"Glad, you're doing this the kid way Ferb, but I still didn't do it."

_"Yes you dud!"_

_"No I didn't!"_ The boys growled at each other. Isabella looked away.

"I can't take this anymore." She told herself, then to the girls, "come on girls, time to set things right!" She and her friends run out of the bush.

"It was _ME_!" She cried out, running towards them. They looked at her.

"It was all _me_!" she repeated, crying. "I'm sorry Ferb, but I only wanted to make your stepbrother happy again. Plus, I never saw you guys fight before."

"And we never heard Ferb talk so much too." Adyson added. Isabella looked at her, then at the guys.

"So please guys, stop fighting, I can't bare it! You're _stepbrothers_, and you're suppose to be creative and work together; I don't want to see you guys without the other. Please, no more fights!" Phineas put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Izzy." He prominsed, smiling. "You're right. Ferb and me…"

"Ferb and _I_." Ferb corrected.

_"Right, thanks bro_!" Ferb did a thumbs up. "Ferb and _I_ are a remarkable, cool, awesome, ferbtastic team. We won't fight anymore, right Ferb?" Ferb nodded, and then sat down, sad and sighing.

"_Ferb_? Everything all right?" He went over to him. Ferb looked at a photo of Vanessa. Ferb then looked sad at Phineas, then back at the picture.

"He's back to silent mode!" Milly piped up. "He's sad all right!"

"Ferb." Phineas tried to console his stepbrother. "It'll be all right bro, you'll see. I just know it!" Then uncertain, he looked at his friends.

"Guys," He told them. "Ferb is really depressed. I-I never saw him like this. What can we do?" There was absolute silence as they all looked at the sad British boy again.

"So let's me get this straight." Dr. D said on the couch. Sitting by him was his "Evil-Love" girlfriend, Miranda. "You want to be my girlfriend again?" Miranda playfully ticked his chin. Dr. D smiled.

"You know me too well." She said, smiling. "Of course. We both love evil, don't we?" Perry, from above the couch, smiled.

"Of course we do. Evil is our thing, we can't live without doing something terrible to people."

"Right" She then knocked Perry off the table that he was perched on. The platypus tried to balance himself, lost his balance, and fell to the floor. Dr. D looked impressed.

_"Wow_, you still got it girl! Knocking my nemesis to the floor like that….where have you been all my life?" Miranda laughed, and the two kissed.

Perry looked up, and smiled. He didn't care for the pain he felt, he just was happy to see his nemesis be with someone who loved his dark, evil ways.

"Want to go chase Perry the Platypus down the street?" Dr. D asked.

"Sure." Miranda said. The two got up.

"We're going to get you Perry the Platypus!" Dr. D warned. The platypus got up, then took off running. The two chased him. They chased him out of the room, down the stairs, and out the entryway.

"You can run Perry the Platypus!" Dr. D called to his nemesis as they were running outside. "But you can't hide, we'll get you and then you'll pay!" The two laughed as they chased the platypus.

As they rounded the corner, Miranda picked up some pies from a pie vendor. She then threw it at Perry.

_Ker-Splat_! The pie hit Perry on the back. Perry looked at her. Dr. D was impressed.

"Great shot honey!" He committed her. "You're a natural at throwing pies. You stole that pie right?" Miranda offered him a pie.

"Of course I did. That was evil people do, they steal! Now let's see that no good platypus enemy of yours likes pies." Dr. D smiled, and threw it; it hit Perry smack dab on the eyes! The doctor couldn't believe it.

"I-I can't believe it. I did it, I actually did it! Ya-hoo! Come on babe; let's give him absolutely no mercy!" Miranda agreed, and the two rapidly threw pies at the mammal.

Perry tried to shield himself at the oncoming pies. The pies kept on coming and covered him up. Only his tail was visible from the mass. The two laughed when they were out of pies, and went away.

The platypus poked his head out. Finally, he could breathe! He then shook himself clean. He looked at the two in the park, and smiled, at least they were happy! The platypus watched as the two gazed at the nighttime moon.

"Wasn't this a good night?" Dr. D asked.

"Totally." Miranda agreed, looking at the moon. "Let's blow up the moon tomorrow."

"A perfect Valentine's gift! You really are evil you know that!" She laughed, the two gazed at the moon.

Perry loved seeing this wonderful sight, he decided to leave them alone for the night, plus he needed a bath! He headed home.

That night he had his bath (Linda didn't know how he ended up like this, but cleaned him anyway). After his bath, he went to sleep.

Morning light flooded in, Perry woke up, starched and yawned, and strolled to his nemesis's apartment.

When he knocked on the door, no one answered. He tried again, still no one answered. Finally, he took out the keys Dr. D gave him, put it in, and opened it. When he put the key away, he was shocked to see his nemesis crying by the fireplace. He went over to him to see what was the matter.

"She broke up with me Perry the Platypus." The doctor answered, crying. "I-I can't believe it, she just broke up with me." Perry looked at him with question. _But…you two were having fun. I-I don't it. Why did she brake up with you? _

"I was showing her my evil inventions, and Norm was watching a video on _YouVids _and she went over to see what he was watching. Guess what he was watching? Some jerk posted a video online of me 'saving' that kitty cat. I tried to explain to her that I didn't mean to save that cat on purpose but she didn't believe me. She said that saving that helpless kitten was _not_ evil. So she broke up with me. She said I am a fool and a disgrace to all evil villains everywhere. She slammed my door, and said she doesn't want to see me ever again. Oh, what can I do Perry the Platypus? I can't blow up the moon without her; you'll stop me for _sure!_ Now, I have nobody to take to the dance tonight!" He cried and cried. Perry patted his back, comforting him.

Then from the window, the platypus saw Charlene. She was outside buying a Hotdog. Perry then hatched an idea. He went to away from the room. Dr. D looked confused.

"Hay where do you think where you're going Perry the Platypus?" Dr. D commanded to know. "Just leaving a villain like myself here sobbing his heart out? Oh sure, that's like you, the good guy!" He looked sad again.

In the lobby, Perry found some paper and a pen. He wrote something, folded it into a paper airplane, and threw it out of the window where Charlene was. She picked it up, read it, and headed towards the doors.

Perry then picked some flowers from outside, wrote another note, and went back upstairs.

Once he was upstairs by Dr. D's room, he placed the flowers and note by the door, and hid nearby. Charlene approached, read the note, picked up the flowers, and knocked on the door.

"_Charlene_?!" Dr. D asked when he answered. "What you doing here? Here to gloat that I don't have a date on Valentine's Day?"

"Heinz, you know I'm not the gloating type." Charlene reminded her ex-husband.

"Oh yeah." He remembered. "So what are you doing here on today of all days?" She showed him the flowers.

"You gave me these right?"

"Uhhh…" She smelled them.

"They smell divine. Your notes were lovely too. You really want to get back together?"

"Uh… wait, _what?_ Hold the phone, get back together? I thought we went through with this, no way! I didn't send you those flowers and notes!"

"Oh, no need to play hard to get. I know it was you Heinz!"

"No it wasn't! I wouldn't re-marry you without an explanation, go away!" Charlene looked hurt.

"We may be divorced Heinz!" She cried. "But please, have some respect!" Charlene then threw the flowers on the welcome mat, and run off crying.

"Wonder what that was about." The doctor said to himself. He was about to close the door when he saw Perry. He was sad.

"_Perry the Platypus_?! Why do you keep appearing when I'm not doing evil? Why don't you just…" He then noticed tears in his nemesis's eyes. "Why are you crying…I mean it's great that you're depressed, but _why_? Want to talk about it, well technically you can't, but come inside!" The platypus went inside. He sat on the couch. Dr. D closed the door, and went by him.

"So, what's eating you buddy? Oh, and if you tell my evil buddies about this, I'm going to have to do something evil to you. Well I always do something evil to you anyways but you know, it's awkward, a evil scientist comforting his nemesis, I can never live it down, so you better not tell, or you'll suffer big time! Anyway, what's the matter? Whatever it is, I'm here for you pal no matter what. Boy, this is awkward; if my evil companions do hear about this, I can never explain this to them." He looked at Perry's sad eyes, and realized something.

"_Wait a minute_! It was _you_ wasn't it? You wrote that note to Charlene, and gave her flowers. You tried getting me and my ex-wife back together wasn't it? You did the same to those other girls, but _why?_" Perry nodded, and sighed. Then the doctor knew everything.

"Oh Perry the Platypus, you were trying to make me happy, and spend Valentine's Day like everyone else." Perry sadly nodded again. He grabbed some Kleenex, and blew his nose. Then the magical tune that they played on _Full House_ when an emotional moment played, played in the background.

"Perry the Platypus, I appreciate what you're doing for me. But even though I'm divorced, I _am_ happy!" He smiled. "And I have someone in particular to thank for that." Perry looked at him in question.

"Even though you and I are sworn enemies, you make me forget how badly I want to fall in love again." Perry still looked at him questionly.

"Look Perry, the only thing that makes me happy is my many fights with you. You make my life meaningful, you encourage me, without you, I'm nothing!" Tears strolled down Perry's body. It was like this moment was a repeat of when he was on Dr. Feelbetter's.

"When I'm feeling in the dumps, Perry the Platypus, you always seem to be there to cheer me up. You keep me want to try again and again mo matter what state I'm in. I may be single but I love being single with you." An emotional Perry got up, and hugged him. Dr. D hugged the semi aquatic mammal too.

"Thanks Perry the Platypus, for always being there for me, good or bad, mostly evil. You really are my best nemesis; I love you in an evil way." Then Dr. D looked around.

"Where is that _Full House_ tune coming from?" Both of them looked around until their eyes fell on Carl. Beside Carl was a radio, playing the tune. Carl noticed them, stopped the radio, and waved.

"What are you doing here?" The scientist wanted to know.

"Oh, this was such a magical, teary eyed moment, that I thought it would need the emotional tune for _Full House_ play in the background." He smiled. Platypus and doctor just stared at him.

"Uh, this is really an awkward moment so I'm just going to leave, bye!" With that, Carl dashed out the door.

_"Weird_." Dr. D just said. Charlene came back.

"Uh, Heinz?" She asked. Perry quickly hid his fedora, and went to pet mode. Dr, D got up, confused.

"_Yes_?" He wanted to know.

"I know we're divorce and all, but since its Valentine's Day and I feel like somebody's feelings were hurt because you don't have a date; how about we go to the Valentine's dance tonight at Danville High?" Dr. D was speechless.

"You want to go… with _me!?_"

"Sure, why not? I don't have plans for tonight, so you want to go?" Dr. D just stared at her blankly, surprised at all this. Charlene smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." She then exited. "I'll pick you up at 7."

When she was gone, Dr. D exploded happily."

"_YES_!" He cheered. He picked up Perry, and the two began happy dancing. "I have a date Perry the Platypus, I have a date, well not really, but…_I HAVE A DATE!!!"_ He then hugged Perry close.

"Thanks Perry the Platypus for making an evil villain's dreams come true. You really are quite the matchmaker." Perry smiled. Dr. D put him down and got ready. He twilled around.

"Yeah! I have a date, _WHOO_!" He went to his room.

Perry, feeling proud, left him to be alone.

"Ferb," Phineas said to his stepbrother when they were at the high school dance. "I know you don't have a date to dance with, but try to be cool with it." He and Isabella raced to the dance floor. Jeremy, Candace, Stacy, Coltrane, Lawrence, and Linda fallowed. Ferb sadly sat at a table, looking gloomy. Everyone seemed to have a date except him, he sighed sadly.

Then he heard crying. He stood up, and walked to where the crying was coming from. Ferb halted in his tracks when he saw a crying Vanessa in the corner. Ferb wondered why she was crying like this. Vanessa looked up at him.

"Oh hey Ferb." She said. "You want to know why I'm crying huh?" Ferb nodded. Vanessa cried in her lap again.

"It's Johnny he… _he broke up with me_!" Ferb felt sorry for her. He went over and comforted her.

"Johnny found another girlfriend that likes Goth stuff as well and he...he…broke up with me at the last minute! Now I don't have anyone to dance with, even my dad is dancing with my mom. I have nobody!" Ferb just patted her as she cried and cried.

Then Ferb had an idea. He pulled Vanessa to her feet, and to the dance floor. Vanessa stopped crying.

"Ferb, where are you taking me?" She asked. When they found a stop, Ferb knelt down on his knees beside her.

"Vanessa?" He asked. "Will you care to dance with me?" Vanessa smiled. A happy tear went down her check. She grab Ferb's hand.

"_I'd love to_!" She and Ferb started dancing. Phineas noticed this, and smiled.

"Way to go Ferb." He said. "I always believed in you bro." He and Isabella continued to dance.

Outside, Perry smiled. Everything has turned out right.

Then from the corner of his eye, he saw pink and a beaver tail. He leaned to the side to get a better view. He almost fell over. He couldn't believe it, it was Mandy! He rushed to greet her. Mandy looked at him, and did the same.

The platypi hugged when they got to the other. They rubbed bills on the other, affectionately. They stopped hugging, and looked at each other.

"Long time no see." Mandy said.

"_Yeah_!" Perry agreed. "It's been a year since we saw each other last. So, what you doing here?"

"My owner is in there with her date."

"Yeah, my owners and my nemesis are dancing with their dates too."

"So now that we're together again, what do we do?" Perry knelt down in the snow, took of his hat, and bowed.

"Mandy, would you like to dance with me?" Mandy looked confused.

"Out _here_?" she asked. "In _this_ weather? Wouldn't it be better if we dance inside?" Perry, his hat back on, shook his head.

"If we dance in there," He replied. "Our owners would be suspicious. We have to dance out here. Don't worry, if we dance long enough, we'll forget the cold. Now, would you care to dance?" Mandy laughed.

"I can't say no to you, can I Perry?"

"No, no you can't." Then, they grabbed each other's hands, and danced under the stars.

It was a lovely night.

Happy Valentine's Day

Boolia


End file.
